The Norrathian Express
thumb|rightthumb|right The Norrathian Express in-game mail system was introduced in LU05, allowing players to exchange coin and tradeable, non-lore items between characters. Originally designed so that only players in similarly aligned cities could exchange communication, the system has undergone a few changes since its inception and now allows mail to be sent nearly anywhere in Norrath. Appearances image:TNE_kiosk.jpg|The kiosk in the Shattered Lands, Desert of Flames, and Kingdom of Sky zones image:TNE_kiosk_eof.jpg|The kiosk in Faydwer zones image:Rok_mailbox.jpg|The kiosk in many Rise of Kunark zones Image:Kunarkmailbox.jpg|The kiosk in Timorous Deep image:SF mailbox.png|The kiosk in The City of Paineel Locations Qeynos *Qeynos Harbor: outside the inn, Fish's Alehouse and Inn *North Qeynos: outside Irontoe's East, at *South Qeynos: northern-most row, just west of Lion's Mane Inn and Tavern, at *Elddar Grove: *all starting hamlets have one, usually near the building with player housing. Freeport *South Freeport: On the dock by the Seafury Buccaneers. *East Freeport: On the docks by the tavern. *North Freeport: In front of the tavern *all starting hamlets have one, usually near the building with player housing. Kelethin *Just outside of Kelethin First Regional Bank *Just outside the door of the beginner inn rooms. Neriak * : Outside the carpentry merchant * : Outside the broker's building * : Outside (Banker) * : * : * : Haven *South-east area In Non-City Zones *Antonica and The Commonlands: At the base of the Griffon Towers . *The Thundering Steppes, Nektulos Forest, Enchanted Lands, Zek, the Orcish Wastes and Everfrost: On the docks. *Butcherblock Mountains: On the docks. *Lavastorm: On the beach at the foot of the pier. *The Sinking Sands On the docks, behind where you spawn, at the low point (NOTE: This mailbox has been removed on PvP servers.) *Maj'Dul: The only mailboxes in the city are inside the faction courts, near the court bankers. *Gorowyn: On the island bluff overlooking the docks, at the top of the ramp, under the tree on the left. In your home Indoor mailboxes are available in several ways and serve the exact purpose of regular express boxes scattered throughout Norrath. At guild level 20 an in-home mailbox can be purchased from a City Merchant for . Other in-home mailboxes can be obtained by completing the collection quests in and around City Festival locations. Other Information *You cannot send mail or items to yourself, although you can mail them to your alts. *Mail with items or coin takes 30 minutes to deliver, while text-only mail takes about 10 minutes. *Sometimes the icon for new mail and its associated sound does not play until you zone. If you are waiting on the mail, check it at 30 minutes and every 5 minutes thereafter until you get it. *You can hear what the "you've got mail" signal sounds like with the /playsound command: /playsound ui_mail_have_unread Mail System History Note: some of this information is no longer valid in the current live game. It is listed here for historical reasons, so you can see the evolution of the system. LU05 * Now you can exchange messages with your friends via the new in-game mail system. * You can send and receive mail at Norrathian Express mailboxes located in East Freeport and Qeynos Harbor, as well as all districts and villages. * If you have unread mail waiting for you, you will see a mail icon in your Spell Effects window. This icon will always appear in the first slot, and mousing over it will inform you that "You have unread mail." * Members of guilds that are level 15 and higher can purchase their own mailbox through status merchants. * Clicking on a mailbox will open the Mail window, which has two tabs: Inbox and Send. * Mail will be deleted 3 days after opening it, while unread mail will be deleted after 30 days. The time remaining until deletion is shown to the right of each letter. * Letters can contain money or an item, shown below the text of the letter. You can accept these parcels by clicking the Receive Gifts button. * To reply to the sender, click on the Reply button. * You can send along one item or any amount of coin with your letter. To send money, click the Give Coin button and enter the amount you wish to send. You can change your mind by clicking Give Coin again and clearing the amount. To include an item, drag the item you wish to send from your character's inventory onto the slot in the gifts area. You can change your mind by right-clicking on the item and choosing to remove it, or by dragging and dropping it onto an open section of the screen. * You can only send gifts to another character that is a citizen of the same city you are, though you can send text-only messages to anyone. Items sent through the Norrathian Express cannot be Lore, No Trade, No Zone, or Temporary. * Your Inbox is limited to a total of 50 messages. If someone tries to send you a message when your Inbox is full, they will receive a message telling them so. * Plain text letters or those with coin attached cost 10c to send. Letters with gifts attached cost 50c. There is no charge to read mail that has been sent to you. * You can send messages to your friends on other servers, or to those who play EverQuest and Star Wars Galaxies! ** To send mail to someone on another EQ2 server, enter the name as servername.charname ** To send mail to a friend playing EQ, enter the name as eq.servername.charname ** To send mail to a friend in SWG, enter the name as swg.servername.charname ** Players in SWG or EQ can send mail to EverQuest II players by entering the name as eq2.servername.charname LU06 * The Norrathian Express is pleased to announce that they have expanded their popular message delivery service! There are now mailboxes in all city zones as well as most outdoor adventure areas. Nothing will keep these brave couriers from their appointed rounds. LU12 * You can now (for a 5 silver fee) send an in-game mail message to every member of your guild. Address your mail to “guild.” You cannot attach items to the mail, and you can only send messages to the guild of which you are a member. Guild leaders can decide which ranks have permission to send guild mail. LU19 * Much to the chagrin of both Antonia Bayle and the Overlord, the Norrathian Express has expanded its services. * Citizens of Qeynos and Freeport can now mail each other items and coin. LU36 *Alt will now move an item into trade or mail if either of these windows are open. Spam Reduction Efforts September 1, 2006 http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=253127 *Trial of the Isle players cannot send or receive in-game mail *There is now a Report Spam button in the mail window. Using this button will delete the message, any attachments it has, and will report it to Customer Service for investigation. Stealth update (some time in august/sept 2007) *a "spam" tab was added to the mail box ui, between the 'inbox' and 'send' tabs. *much like the spam tell filter, false positives happen, so they are letting you see your spam just in case (but the mail will not trigger the 'new mail' icon/sound) Category:EverQuest II